


And then there were none

by RubyPhoenix



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Joker (2019)
Genre: Angst, Bruce Needs a Hug, Death, Gen, POV Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyPhoenix/pseuds/RubyPhoenix
Summary: It only took a moment.





	And then there were none

It only took a moment.

Their was no grand gesture, no elaborate hoax.

Scattered pearls, a scream, a riot for "justice" that he didn't understand.

Maybe the Wayne's were corrupt, maybe they weren't.

Who knows?

Either way, they wouldn't speak on their defence any time soon.

And then there were none.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the classic Agatha Christie novel.


End file.
